


Remorso Vermelho

by Nazasu_13



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers in Space, Space Rangers (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29055768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nazasu_13/pseuds/Nazasu_13
Summary: E se ao invés de Carlos/Cassie, Andros atingisse Ashley por acidente durante a batalha?
Relationships: Andros/Ashley Hammond





	Remorso Vermelho

**Author's Note:**

> Nota: Não possuo Power Rangers  
> Todos os personagens são de propriedade da Hasbro

Os rangers foram para a terra para atender ao chamado de DECA que informou que um monstro enviado por Astronema estava atacando as instalações na Nasada.

Ao chegarem no local de batalha, os rangers avistaram o monstro e partiram para o combate. Durante a luta, os rangers perceberam que ele não seria um oponente fraco  
\- Esse vai dar mais trabalho que o comum pessoal, concentrem-se - ordenou Andros  
Os rangers começaram a aplicar golpes sincronizados no monstro que caiu. Ashley se aproximou para golpear o monstro quando ele a prendeu com a língua  
\- Pessoal, vou precisar de ajuda - ela falou acionando os colegas que estavam lutando próximo a ela  
Atendendo ao chamado, Andros correu em direção ao monstro atacá-lo e libertar Ashley.  
\- Sabre Espiral!  
Antes que pudesse perceber, o monstro trocou de lugar com Ashley que foi brutalmente golpeada por Andros  
\- Você errou ! - Disse o monstro zombando vendo Andros correr em direção ao ranger amarelo caído.  
\- Prontos? - sinalizou TJ para Carlos e Cassie que confirmaram positivamente com a cabeça  
\- Fogo!  
Os rangers atiraram em sincronia e destruíram o monstro. Em seguida eles correram em direção de Andros que tentava reanimar Ashley  
\- DECA, transporte cinco para a nave - pediu TJ  
[MEGANAVE]

Cassie passava os scanners em Ashley que ainda estava desacordada  
\- Foi um golpe muito duro, mas ela vai ficar bem - concluiu  
\- Tudo culpa minha - Andros disse apertando seus olhos, como se quisesse que essa cena fugisse da sua mente.  
\- Não fique assim, Andros, estamos sujeitos a riscos durante a batalha. Você não tinha como prever esse movimento - TJ falou enquanto colocava a mão no ombro de Andros para consolá-lo.  
Andros tirou a mão de TJ e foi em direção ao seu quarto  
\- Andros não sabe lidar com suas emoções - Disse TJ  
\- Principalmente quando envolve a Ash - Carlos disse  
Carlos sabia desde a primeira vez em que encontraram Andros que uma sintonia diferente existia entre ela e Andros e que definitivamente a chance de qualquer aproximação entre eles dois acabou ali, naquele planeta. Ao contrário da reação de muitos, Carlos não demonstrava chateação ou rusgas com Andros. Eles se aproximaram bastante como colegas de equipe e desde que o seu líder não ferisse os sentimentos da sua melhor amiga, por ele, tudo bem. Apesar de tentar manter Ashley distante, Carlos sabia que era um mecanismo de defesa do solitário Ranger Vermelho. O carinho, simpatia e inocência de Ashley cativava a todos ao seu redor. Não era a toa que ela era uma das garotas mais populares da escola. Mas ainda tinha algo a mais: Sua beleza. Além de toda simpatia, inteligência e determinação, Ashley era absurdamente linda e não fazia sequer ideia de todo o seu potencial de sedução. O combo perfeito para surtar qualquer rapaz próximo a ela. ''Ela tá dando em cima de mim ou sendo apenas alguém legal?'' Andros devia fazer a mesma pergunta, mas tinha medo da resposta. 

[FLASHBACK]

\- Então Andros, deixou alguma garota te esperando em KO-35?  
\- Não. Nunca tive um relacionamento sério antes. E você?  
\- Bom, não tenho ninguém. A garota que eu me interesso está interessada em outro cara  
\- Sério? Que pena...  
\- Tudo bem, ele é legal.  
\- E os nossos colegas? eles tem alguém esperando por eles? - Perguntou Andros tentando disfarçar seu interesse apenas no estado civil de Ashley \- TJ está solteiro, Cassie eternamente apaixonada pelo ranger fantasma e Ashley...- ele suspirou - aquele que conquistar o coração dela é um cara de sorte - afirmou Andros sorriu e assentiu. Era tudo que ele queria ouvir 

[FIM DO FLASHBACK]

A cena da luta de mais cedo não saia da cabeça de Andros. Lembrar de Ashley sucumbindo ao seu golpe era uma tortura  
\- DECA, qual estado de Ashley?  
\- Estável  
\- Previsão para acordar?  
\- Em 16 minutos  
Andros levantou e colocou seu casaco e foi em direção a baia médica. Ao chegar lá sentiu uma sensação muito ruim ao ver Ashley desacordada por um golpe dado por ele.  
'Ela é tão linda' ele pensou ao observar a ranger amarelo dormir pacificamente  
Andros pegou o tablet e deu mais uma olhada nos sinais de Ashley para checar se estava tudo bem. Ele puxou uma cadeira e ficou ao lado de Ashley, aguardando ansiosamente que ela acordasse  
\- Faltam quantos minutos, DECA?  
\- 7 minutos  
\- Ainda?  
\- Andros, ansiedade não faz bem  
Andros revirou os olhos ao ouvir o conselho de DECA. Tantos anos naquela nave, ela acabou virando a mãe virtual do ranger vermelho.  
Ele se aproximou e pegou a mão de Ashley na esperança que ela pudesse perdoá-lo ao acordar. A mão de Ashley começou a se mover e ela acordou  
\- Andros? O que houve? - ela disse ainda sonolenta  
\- Ash! - Ele disse beijando a mão dela - Que bom que você acordou! Está melhor?  
\- Sim, eu acho - Ela disse levantando com dificuldade - Por quanto tempo eu dormi?  
\- Algumas horas, Ash - ele disse ficando um pouco mais sério - Foi tudo culpa minha, me desculpe;  
\- Não Andros, eu sei que faria qualquer coisa para me proteger e aos nossos amigos, Andros, mas somos Rangers, temos riscos a assumir.  
Ashley se aproximou esperando receber um abraço do seu colega, mas sentiu indiferença da parte dele. Andros ficou nervoso, nunca tinha ficado tão próximo de Ashley antes ele lutava para tentar disfarçar o fascínio que ele sentia pelo rang/er amarelo desde que desistiu de tentar afastá-lo com uma antipatia forjada, na tentativa de esconder essa atração.

\- Eu não me perdoo. Eu sou o líder dessa equipe, vocês deveriam estar a salvo - Ele franziu a testa  
\- Se você conseguisse dar conta de tudo sozinho, você não precisaria de uma equipe, certo? - Ela pegou sua mão.  
Ele respirou fundo, ela estava certa. Mas ele não aceitava nenhum colega seu ser ferido por um descuido dele. Principalmente ela.  
Os pensamentos de Andros não conseguiam se linkar enquanto ele encarava o olhar de Ashley.  
\- Eu não queria te machucar - Ele disse tentando se afastar  
\- Você precisa se perdoar Andros!  
\- E você se afastar de mim! - Ele disse soltando a mão dela  
\- Como assim se afastar? Está me pedindo para sair da equipe? - Ashley disse com os olhos marejados  
\- Talvez fosse o melhor  
\- Talvez você tenha razão - Ela disse entregando o seu morfador a Andros.  
\- Não, Ash. Espera - Andros parecia arrependido da sua atitude  
\- Não ouse dirigir a palavra a mim - Ela disse enquanto a porta da meganave fechava entre eles

\- Ash, Espere!! - Ele disse procurando outro acesso  
Ele encontrou Ashley no corredor se dirigindo ao seu quarto  
\- ASh, desculpe, não quis dizer isso  
\- Bom, mas você disse! - Ela disse afastando a mão de Andros do seu ombro e entrando no quarto  
\- Certo, eu disse, mas não quero isso! - Ele disse seguindo Ashley pelo quarto enquanto ela arrumava sua bolsa  
Ela parou por um momento e sentou a beira da sua cama. Andros se abaixou para ficar da altura dela e a encarou segurando firme suas mãos.  
\- Se você se for, a nossa equipe vai ficar incompleta e frágil  
\- Vocês podem arrumar uma substituta na terra. Posso ajudar se quiser - ela suspirou  
\- Podemos sim arrumar outra ranger amarelo, mas eu nunca mais terei a Ashley Hammond perto de mim. Ela é insubstituível  
Ashley ficou atonita, acreditava nas palavras que Andros havia acabado de pronunciar. ''Em que sentido ele quis dizer isso? Não, Ash! Pare de fantasiar'' ela concluiu  
\- Vocês viveram todos esses anos sem mim, Andros, tenho certeza que conseguem.  
Ela se levantou e continuou a arrumar suas coisas.

[PONTE DE COMANDO]

\- Ash, você não pode estar falando sério, precisamos de você ! - Cassie retrucou tentando convencer a melhor amiga.  
Cassie nunca imaginou que Ashley poderia abandonar a nave. ''A não ser que ela tenha se desentendido com o Andros'' ela pensou. Andros seria o único motivo para a permanência ou abandono de Ashley. Desde o primeiro contato, Ashley confessou a sua melhor amiga o interesse no rapaz espacial. E com o tempo, começou a observar que seria recíproco, apesar da excessiva timidez de Andros.  
''O que pode dar errado?'' ela pensou.  
\- Ash, posso te visitar em casa, mais tarde? - ela se deu por vencida e sabia que teria a verdadeira explicação dela  
\- Pode sim, você sabe onde. Adeus  
A porta da nave espacial fechou e Ashley foi para a terra. Da sala dos computadores, Andros viu Ashley deixar a nave  
''Talvez seja melhor assim'' ele pensou  
\- Andros, você está bem?  
\- Sim DECA. Vamos continuar o rastreio

[ALAMEDA DOS ANJOS]

As lágrimas inundavam o rosto de Ashley, no parque da Alameda dos Anjos.  
Ela nunca pensou que Andros tinha como opção ela não fazer mais parte da equipe, apesar de ter pedido ao contrário instantes depois.  
Cassie chegou e abraçou a amiga  
\- Você está melhor? Estava de cabeça bem quente na nave. TJ e os outros ficaram preocupados. O que houve?  
\- Andros.....  
\- Claro, teria que ser ele... - ela suspirou  
\- Quando acordei na área médica, ele tava segurando minha mão, super preocupado. Achei lindo! Mas em seguida ele cogitou a minha saída da equipe, fiquei extremamente magoada. Tudo que nós achamos, Cass. Não tem nada a ver. Ele nunca se interessaria por mim - ela disse com os olhos em lágrimas  
\- Ash, pode ser o mecanismo de defesa do Andros. Tanto tempo navegando sozinho nessa nave, sem amigos, parentes ou namorada. Ele desaprendeu a se relacionar.  
\- No fim, ele disse que eu não fosse, mas acho que ele falou isso apenas por pena - ela suspirou  
\- Não acredito na piedade do nosso líder, Ash. Eu acredito que ele estava sendo sincero.  
\- Pode ser, mas a besteira já foi feita. Já saí da nave. - ela baixou a cabeça e Cassie a abraçou  
De repente, começaram explosões e gritaria  
\- Só pode ser algum monstro de Astronema - afirmou Ashley  
\- Exatamente! Lets Rocket - gritou Cassie  
Ashley acompanhou, mas percebeu que estava sem seu morfador. - Droga! - ela rosnou e correu para enfrentar os quantros mesmo assim  
A luta ia bem até o monstro que a atacou da primeira vez, atacá-la novamente.  
\- Ash, cuidado! - gritou cassie indo em sua direção para defendê-la  
Os demais rangers chegaram e Ashley abandonou o campo de batalha e ficou observando o quanto ela fazia falta naquela equipe  
até uma presença a surpreendeu por trás  
\- Ash, acho que você precisa disto! AYAAAYAYAYAYA  
\- Obrigada, Alpha você é o melhor - ela correu  
\- Lets rocket!!  
Ashley voltou ao campo de batalha e golpeou o monstro - Chega de brincadeiras! Você será destruído! - Ela disse para o monstro caído  
seus amigos foram cumprimentá-la  
\- Ash, é bom te ter de volta! - Disse Andros em tom formal  
\- É bom estar de volta - ela assegurou

A batalha seguiu e eles venceram o monstro.

De volta o Megaship, os ranges estavam guardando seus materiais quando Ashley abordou Andros  
\- Precisamos conversar.  
Andros assentiu e a seguiu até a sala de máquinas  
\- Olha, eu agi mal. Desculpe.  
\- Não Ash, eu acarretei tudo isso. Primeiro te dei um golpe e depois dei o entender que você não era forte o suficiente para estar nessa equipe. Me desculpe.  
Ashley assentiu  
\- Somos cientes dos riscos, você sabe  
\- Eu sei, mas quando a possibilidade de te perder se tornou real, eu não consegui pensar direito e me culpei demais. Não ia me perdoar jamais se algo tivesse acontecido com você. - Ele disse se aproximando de Ashley enquanto ela o encarava - Ou sequer você se afastar de nós..... de mim, Ash.  
\- De você? - Ela não conseguiu disfarçar a satisfação  
\- Sim, isso me assombra. Não sei lidar  
\- Não existe método para lidar, Andros. Só sentir - ela sorriu  
Ele se aproximou dela e a beijou.


End file.
